Clan:Legion of Paragons/Operations Department
General Information Officer In Charge: Operations Manager Rank Requirement: Deputy Owner Clan Title: Clan Co-Leader Status: Filled By: M-A-X-l-E Purpose The purpose of this department is to maintain and build the clans most vital and tedious operations. This department oversees all functions of our clans Citadel and continuously evolves new and improved programs for the clans members and departments. Description The Operations Department consists of 2 underlined departments, one is the Clan Citadel, and the other is Clan Programs. Both departments are a continuous effort to enhance, improve and evolve into a larger spectrum of options and opportunities for the clan and its members. This department also houses the least amount of staff due to its sensitivity to clan security and financial status. This chart outlines the Staff among the Operations Department: Organization Operations Manager: The Ops Mgr directs both managers of the citadel and programs departments in all operational needs for each area of their perspective departments. The Ops Mgr operates under the authority of the clan leader and delegates directives from the clan leader in relation to the operations department to the managers of the citadel and programs departments. The Ops Mgr also reports any and all disfuctions within the operations department to the clan leader. The Ops Mgr is also empowered to select the clans citadel and programs managers and present them to the leadership staff for review. Training the staff of the operations Department is also entrusted to the Operations Manager either by self completion or delegation. The Operations Managers duties are as follows but arn't limited to: (The following duties are carried out either by the Operations Manager or by delegating down to the Ctadel and Programs Managers) 1. Is the advisor to the clan leader on all matters concerning the clans citadel and programs. 2. Adjusts the citadel weekly build orders according to the clan leaders specifications. 3. Maintains all citadel battlefield operations. 4. Educates the clans officer staff on necessary citadel operations, requirements, and goals. 5. Maintains all pertinate information on the clans official forum thread by posting notices, news, updates etc in order to communicate to the clan on citadel matters from a management perspective. 6. Ensures the clan lottery is conducted according to clan policy. 7. Maintains record of all participants and tickets each week and ensures securement of the lotterys revenue. 8. Educates the clan members on lottery policy. 9. Maintains the clan bank by acting as the clan treasurer, and inventory controller 10. Communicates with the Logistics Manager for needed clan supply. Citadel Manager: The Citadel Manager has a responsibility that requires attention to detail on a daily basis. Duties entrusted to the Citadel Manager is as follows: 1. Frequently no less than once daily must review resource requirements and reset accordingly. 2. Delegates to all clan members as to which resources and amount of them need to be collected. 3. Motivates the participation of all clan members to collect, cap, and report citadel resources daily. 4. Constructs and maintains the citadel battlefield. 5. Keeps the clan educated, informed and updated on matters necessary to the general clan public by communicating on the clans official forum thread. Assistant Citadel Manager: 1. The Asst Citadel Manager assists the Ctadel Manager in all their duties as directed by the Citadel Manager. 2. Will assume the role of Citadel Manager in the event the Citadel Manager is on leave, or on vacation. This would most likely become permanent in the event the Ciatadel Manager is demoted. Programs Manager: The Programs Manager has a responsiblity of clan clan security and financial trust at all times. Duties entrusted to the Programs Manager is as follows: 1. Maintains the clans lottery operations and records to ensure they are correct and current everyday. 2. Advertises the lottery on the clans official forum thread once daily and in clan chat as needed. 3. Reports all negative inquiries to the Operations Manager immediately or as soon as possible. (Such reports must me done by using the Private Messaging option in-game). 4. Maintains a standing record on paper of all clan bank inventory. 5. Collects any and all clan supply from the Logistics Manager or Supply Manager then depositing it to the Operations Manager for placement into the Clan Bank. Assistant Programs Manager: 1. The Asst. Programs Manager assists the Programs Manager in all their duties as directed by the Programs Manager. 2. Will assume the role of Programs Manager in the event the Programs Manager is on leave, or on vacation. This would most likely become permanent in the event the Programs Manager is demoted. Clan Citadel: Due to the complexity of the citadel, it has its own page full with digrams, charts, graphs, and photos in attempts to offer the best information and education on our citadel and its operations as it pertains to each member, officer, and the clan as a whole. Legion of Paragons Citadel Link click here >>>>. Clan Lottery: Controversy The clan lottery is probably one of the clans most controversial programs. this is primarily a result from misunderstanding, misinterpretation and previous experiences of prior clans scamming their own members. Hopefully we can clear any miss guided notions to the wary. First and foremost, nowhere in any rules by jagex game or forum does it prohibit any clan from forming its own lottery program. In many articles of scamming topics many methods are listed and explained. None which outline clan lotterys as being scams or intent to scam. The following is why it is not a scam. 1. No member is required to participate in the lottery. 2. No member is rejected advancement opportunities for lack of participating in the lottery. 3. No member gets credit towards promotions or favors from the clans officers and leaders for participating in the lottery. 4. No one will ever be kicked for not participating in the lottery. 5. All money made on the clan lottery is placed in the clan bank to be used on the clan. How it Works Each lottery drawing is purchased for 50,000gp. The winner thats drawn each week wins 25% of all money made by selling lottery tickets within that drawing week. the following table shows how the winnings are figured. You will also notice that the winner cannot make a profit unless 5+ people participate. For this reason we discourage anyone from playing our lottery unless they can get 4 other agreeable members to take part. The Formula: Total Weekly Earned Lottery Revenue X 25% = WINNING Lottery Policy - The lottery is voluntary and is not required for clan membership, promotions, or job consideration. - You may purchase any amount of drawing rights you wish to. (This increases your chances to win). - All drawing rights must be purchased for that week by Sunday 2:00pm (14:00) GMT -7 Mtn Std Time (Az). - All drawings will be pulled at 4:00pm (16:00) GMT -7 Mtn Std Time (Az) on Sunday. - We will not take an IOU to purchase drawing rights. - We will not accept items of any value for drawing rights, must be in coins. - All drawing rights must be purchased with COINS ONLY. - The winner of the drawing has until the close of the next weeks drawing purchasing time to claim their winnings from the previous week. - Any winnings not claimed will be automatically placed in the clans bank revenue as a donation. - The Clan Lottery is open to the public. Clan Bank Due to the financial security matters concerning the clan bank, The Clan Leader will personally update the clan banks invetory on the official forum thread. In this section, the banks basic operation, fuction, purpose and policies are contained. Basic Operation The bank operates as a financial storage for all clan designated money and items keeping them seperate from that of any of the members including the clan leader. The clan bank has its own account and operations are limited to operating for clan use only. These usages may include but are not limited to citadel resource collection, completing requirements to wear the clan designated uniform, complete quests to meet requirements for in-game methods for generating clan revenue. In the event that the clan banks character surcomes to death as a result of completing task, quests, and or required combat situations, all items lost will be replaced to the clan bank by the Clan Leader and no cost of such event will be charged to the clan's members. Function The clan bank fuctions as a protected vault for the clans monetary, and valuable items. The bank is not a runescape financial institution. members cannot privately bank there own items in the bank. This is not effective for neither the clan, its leaders or the members due to the bank space constraints placed by Jagex. The fuctions essentially are very limited with respect of security.